


Peter Parker's Whumptober 2020

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Bisexual Peter Parker, Civil War Fix-It, F/F, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Mentioned Skip Westcott, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker-centric, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Peter Parker, Whump, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Whumptober prompts revolving all around Peter Parker!
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Loki & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Skip Westcott, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Thor, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Vision, Pietro Maximoff & Peter Parker, Scott Lang & Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Kudos: 106





	1. Shaky Hands

**Author's Note:**

> !TW: mentions of past rape!

Peter sighed as he entered the private elevator taking him up to the penthouse. He'd woken up that morning feeling like his day would be horrible and, till now, nothing out of the ordinary had happened yet. That, of course, did nothing to ease his nerves.

"Hello, Peter." He jumps and puts his right hand on his chest in shock, eyes wide. He laughs at himself and waves at the camera in the corner of the elevator. 

"Hey, Friday! You gave me quite the scare just now."

"I'm sorry, Peter. It wasn't my intention to scare you." Peter smiled slightly, finally relaxing after spending the day all on edge and paranoid. He shrugged and grinned at the camera. 

"I know, Fri."

The elevator door opened in that moment and Peter immedeatly wanted to go back downstairs. Stepping out of the elevator, he took a quick look around with raised eyebrows. Vision was standing in the kitchen, a burnt cupcake in his right hand, his other hand too busy trying to wipe flour from his face. Peter almost scoffed. That wouldn't really make much of a difference, the whole kitchen being covered in the white powder speaking for itself. 

In front of Vision stood Wanda with her hands pressed to her hips, a disapproving frown on her face. Pietro and Clint stood behind Wanda, laughing loudly and holding onto each other.

Sighing, Peter decided to make his presence known. "Vision, I thought we made it clear that you wouldn't be allowed in the kitchen again after that last time!"

The people present all turned towards him with glee written all across their faces. Well, in Visions case, guilt. Wanda laughed and rushed towards him, pulling him into a hug. "Pyotr!" 

Pietro also joined the hug, crushing his twin and brother in everything but blood in a tight embrace. Peter laughed and patted both their heads. "I was here like two days ago, what's the occasion?"

They all pulled away. Pietro grinned and ruffled his hair. "We just missed you."

Peter smiled warmly and kissed his and Wanda's cheek. "Well, I'm here now. Now, Vision-" He turned to the figure still standing in the kitchen. "- what did we say you shouldn't do?"

Vision shifted on his feet. "Bake. Or cook. Or just simply enter the kitchen."

Peter nodded, stepping closer. "And what did you do?"

"I baked. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Peter chuckled.

"Well it better not, because next time I'm gonna tell Dad."

Clint smiled as he came closer, putting an arm around the boy's shoulders. "Hey, Pyotr. How was school?"

Peter smiled and began to talk about how he'd aced another test the day before, walking to the living room as he did so, everyone except Vision following him, as he still had to clean up and take a shower. When they stepped into he living room, they were greeted with the sight of Steve, Bucky and Sam playing Mario Kart on the Wii, Steve looking defeated and Sam and Bucky shouting at each other. Steve noticed them first and smiled, putting the controller down and standing up, catching the fighting pairs attention.

Peter smiled and accepted the hug he was pulled into by Steve. "Hey, Uncle Steve."

Steve pulled away, checking him over quickly. He always did that. "Hey, Queens. Was patrol yesterday okay? Nothing too serious?" 

Peter groaned. "No, it was so lame!" 

The others all laughed at him and Peter saw Bucky and Sam patting the space beside them, so he quickly threw himself on the couch, landing spread on their laps. "Hey, Uncle Bucky. Hey, Uncle Sam."

Bucky chuckled at him and properly pulled him into his lap, making the boy yelp but relax and lean against him afterwards. Sam quickly checked him over, just like Steve did before, making Peter roll his eyes. "Im fine."

"Uh-oh." They all jump, turning around to look at Natasha standing behind the couch with her arms crossed, smiling softly. "That means he's not fine. Sam, Steve, quick, check again!" They all laugh as Peter pouts.

"Not fair."

Nat grins and opens her arms, inviting him in for a hug. "Why don't you come give your Mama Spider a hug. We haven't seen each other in two weeks, after all." 

Peter laughs and throws himself into Nats arms, kicking Sam and Bucky in the progress, making them grunt. Nat pulls him close and kisses his temple. The boy smiles happily. "I'm glad you didn't get hurt."

Nat chuckles and pulls away, looking him in the eye with a playful glare. "You're not getting rid of me that quickly, Pyotr."

Peter clicks his tongue. "What a shame. I was hoping I wouldn't have to put of with you for much longer." 

The others shifted uncomfortably as the two glared at each other for 15 seconds, completely silent. Then, Peter broke the silence by groaning. "How are you so good at this, Nat?!" 

The other sighed, obviously relieved and Nat smirked, winking at Peter before turning and walking away. "I have my ways."

Peter rolled his eyes and turned towards the elevator. "I'm gonna go look for mom, she said she wanted me to meet someone, that's why I'm here. I'll be back down after!" 

The others called their goodbyes after him and he nervously hurried to the elevator. That bad feeling was coming back, but why? What was wrong?

He moved to press the button, but quickly remembered that he was in the main elevator, not the private one, so he looked at the camera in the corner odf the elevator. "Fri, can you take me to Mom?" 

"Of course, Peter."

When the elevator arrived at his floor, he quickly straightened his jacked and stepped out, heading straight towards Pepper's office. He knocked politely and after hearing his mother call him inside, he opened the door, only to close it again. 

He took a step back. That couldn't be him. He must've just looked similar. But when his mom opened the door again with a worried gaze, his eyes settled on the may behind her. Skip.

He must have realized it then too, his eyes widening slightly and the right corner of his lip turning upwards in a cocky smirk. Peter gulped and ran back into the elevator, not hearing his mother calling after him, only the loud ringing in his ears.

He slid down the wall of the elevator and looked at his shaky hands, running them through his hair and tugging at it afterwards. His breaths were quick he realized only when something wet dropped onto his hoodie that he was crying.

"Fri, take me to Dad please.", he whimpered and the elevator started up again, faster than before. When the door opened again, Tony was already there to pull him out and carry him to their lab couch.

"Pete, kid, what's wrong, buddy?" Tony spoke to him softly and Peter shakily grabbed a handful of his dirty tshirt. Tonypulled him agains his chest and Peter broke down then and there, sobbing. 

Only when he calmed down 5 minutes later, Tony slowly let go to take his face into his hands and wipe his tears away. "What is it, bud?"

"T-the man that mom wanted me to meet, h-he..." Peter whimpered and Tony waits for him to finish. 

"That was Skip. My old babysitter." A holographic screen appeared next to them and Tony looked at the file. 

"And? Why is that bad, buddy?" Tony kissed his forehead and Peter sniffed and looked at him with so much vulnerability that Tony almost broke down.

"Because he did bad things to me, dad.", the boy whispered and Tony quickly pulled up the man's criminal records.

'Steven Westcott was sentenced to prison for 12 years but got out after 9 for good behavior. He was arrested for raping 7 year old boy ,Peter Benjamin Parker.' 

Tony saw red. He stood up and picked up Peter, getting into the elevator to go up to the penthouse where he saw Wanda and Pietro talking at the kitchen table. He quickly placed Peter down on the chair beside them and ignored their confused calls. He saw Steve, Bucky, Sam, Nat and Clint in the living room before shrugging and walking up to them. 

"You guys wanna help me arrest a guy that hurt Peter?" 

They all nodded, even though they looked confused, mostly Steve and Sam. The two shared a look. Hadn't they checked?

So when 10 minutes later, a helicopter heading for the raft took flight, Tony was tackled in a hug by Peter and kissed his head softly. The boy pulled away and looked at him, eyes gleaming. "He's gone now? For good?"

Tony nodded. "He's gone for good and paying for what he did to you. He'll never be able to hurt you again, Pete, we made sure of that."


	2. Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explosion in the HYDRA base causes him to be trapped under the constructure. Again.

Peter grunts as he knocks yet another guard out. He is on a mission with the team, having been assigned to raid the base and get their hands on a USB that HYDRA had desperately been trying to keep from them. 

Steve's voice rings out over the comms. "Spider-Man, have you come across anything yet?"

Peter quickly dodges a punch coming his way and throws the guard over his shoulder, making him yell out in pain as he hits the ground. He takes a deep breath. "No, not yet. Just lots and lots of guards."

He hears Clint hum before webbing two guards to the wall behind them. "You sure you aren't over exaggerating, Spidey?"

Peter puts and slams his shoulder into a guard running towards him. "I mean I guess there are a lot, I don't know if you'd consider this a lot, but I sure to. This isn't my paygrade, guys." 

He vaguely hears Tony snort. "Well, you're right about that, kid."

The boy grins and presses his back to the wall, his spidey sense warning him about incoming guards. He barely registers Bucky and Sam saying something over the coms before shooting webs at the guards coming around the corner. He gets some of them and quickly dodges some bullets. He crawls on the ceiling and his them in the head, knocking them out. 

Pietro speaks up, voice sounding panicked. "Wanda was shot. We got the floor cleared already anyway so we're moving up and getting her to the jet. Bruce, could you prepare everything?" 

"On it, kid. Where did the bullet hit her?" "Her thigh, so it's not bad."

Peter keeps one ear open for their conversation but resumes focusing on taking out the guards in his way. When he finally knocks out the last guy standing in front of a door, he decides to tell the others and enters the room which is, surprisingly, unguarded. 

"I found a room at the end of a hallway, guys. There are no guards in here though." Pietro grunts over the comms.

"There weren't any guards in our room either, so that probably means what we're looking for isn't in the room you're in, Spidey."

Peter thinks for a second, before going to take a lot around anyway. "I'll see if I can find anything." 

He carefully checks everything and stops when he comes across a laptop with the HYDRA logo on it and a USB in it. "Um what does the USB look like again?"

Rhodey answers him, sounding confused. "It's white with a red HYDRA logo on it. Why? Did you find it?" 

Peter hums and pulls it out of the laptop, quickly pocketing it. "Unless all the others look like it, I found the one."

"Good job, Spider-Man. Take it and quickly return to the jet. Team, it's time to go home."

He only has a quick moment to feel pleased when his spidey sense suddenly goes of and he flinches. "Somethings happening!"

Suddenly, he hears beeping and his eyes widen. A bomb.

He moves to run away, but the door's locked. He panics. "Spidey, we're all at the jet, what are you waiting for?! Get out!"

"There's a bomb in here and the door's locked, I can't get out-"

Boom. He gets cut off by the bomb going of and only hears the team cursing before the ceiling collapses and he's trapped. Again.

His breaths are cut short and he's shaking, hands going up to his mask and ripping it off. Air. He needs air. "Karen?"

"Yes, Peter?" He chokes down a sob and hides his face in his arms. 

"Do I have any injuries?"

"It appears you have been impaled through your stomach by a pole, Peter. Should I call Mr. Stark?" His hand moves down to his stomach and- yup. There it is. He tries not to throw up. "You also appear to have a concussion and some broken bones, as well as a minor cut on you left leg. I advise you to put pressure on it to stop the bleeding, or else you will bleed out in 27 minutes. I strongly recommend contacting Mr. Stark."

Peter swallows. "I think he already knows, Karen, thank you."

Not being able to move much in his current position, he tries his best to keep pressure on his wounds. "How much longer until I bleed out from my stab wound?" "19 minutes."

He gulps and hopes the team will get him out before then. Suddenly, the comms cackle to life and he registers Tony calling his name. 

"I can hear you, dad." He can hear the team give a collective and relieved sigh. "How much longer until you can get me out?" 

"Were trying, kid. Are you injured?" 

"U-um it's not that bad." He hears Tony sigh and ask Friday. Then , after 5 seconds of silence from him, he snaps. 

"Holy shit, kid! Guys, faster!" 

Peter feels his eyelids start to get heavy. "Dad, I'm sleepy."

"No, Pete! Do not fall asleep! You have to stay awake for me, okay, kid? Can you do that for me?" Peter nods and hums.

"Okay. I'll try, dad." "Good boy. We're gonna get you out." 

That's when he sees daylight and Cap standing over him. "I got him! Come here, kid."

Steve picks him up, making him him yell out at the pain. He sees his dad coming towards him and smiles, moving to make grabby hands at him. 

"I'm right with you, Pete." They move to the jet and lay Peter down. Bruce looks him over and gets to work. 

"He'll be fine, don't worry." The team all slumps tiredly and smiles at him, looking relieved. 

"Can I sleep now?" The team chuckles and Bruce nods, smiling softly.

"Okay, g'night. I love you guys." 

"We love you too, Peter." 

And he closes his eyes.

When he wakes up again, he's surrounded my his family and friends, who all hug him and tell him they love him. He smiles. He truly loves his family.


	3. Delirium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets sent to another universe in a fight and is confused. Very confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not really whump but the avengers are still worried about him so-

"Spidey, duck! Behind you!"

Peter's eyes widen and he quickly follows Bucky's warning, ducking the punch of an alien coming his way. He quickly knocks it out with a punch, grimacing at the sight of its face. These aliens they're fighting are disgusting.

"Thanks! I don't know what's up with my spidey sense today. It's really confusing and not helping at all." Bucky hums and shoots another alien in his path, making Peter turn towards the noise, flinching slightly. 

"And now my other senses are acting up too! Just great..." Tony speaks up, concern written all over his voice.

"You sure you can fight? You can just go and rest now if you don't feel well, kid." The rest of the team agrees and Peter rolls his eyes, sighing quietly.

"I'll be okay, Mr. Stark. Don't worry. I know you'd be miserable without your favourite Avenger around." He smirks as the team starts to protest and knocks an alien coming his way out.

"Do we know who they serve?", Pietro grunts and Peter turns to see him fighting five aliens at once. He sighs and swings over to help him, receiving a thankful grin in return.

"Not for sure, no. But the armor they're wearing looks like Thanos'. We know we killed him and his servants at the time, but what if these guys here came across his work after he died and decided they wanted to continue his work.", Steve respond while panting slightly.

Peter blinks, taking it all in. It had been a year since Carol Danvers had snapped and saved the universe, surviving with only a few injuries. That could have been enough time for a small alliance to form. They weren't really fighting that many aliens after all.

"Quick thinking, Cap. Well then let's just get this over with quickly. I'm hungry. Shwarma or Thai?" Peter grins as the team lets out collective sighs.

"I love Thai, but we already had that last time. Plus, I think the shwarma place we always go to got renovated. We should definetly check it out." The team agrees and Peter grins and winks at Tony, who just rolls his eyes and turns back to fighting the aliens.

Peter is in the middle of fighting an alien when Wanda gasps, making him turn towards her and lose his footing, faceplanting on the ground with the alien standing over him, looking smug. Peter scoffs. "That wasn't you."

He hits it in the head, making it fall to the groudn beside him. Sam speaks up. "What is it Wanda?"

"There's a smaller ship in the sky." Peter raises an eyebrow. So? "It has a cannon." 

Oh. Okay.

Wait what?!

"A cannon?!", he shrieks. Sam snickers at his tone and Wanda hums.

"It looks really advanced though. Alien tech." And then Peter sees it too. The cannon is _huge_.

"So, how about we destroy it instead of just standing around?" He brushes dirt off his suit and hears Steve sigh. 

"We don't know what it can do. We'll just try and keep our distance-" 

Too late. The cannon starts shooting and the team leaps into action, dodging the beams. Peter tries to keep up and dodge, but he's grown so used to relying on his spidey sense all the time that his movements are sloppy and he gets his. 

His vision turns black

* * *

When he opens his eyes again, he's in a bed. A bed in a huge room with Star Wars posters all over the wall. He jumps out of bed and onto the ceiling, looking around like a lost puppy. Where is he?

He jumps when Friday speaks up. "Peter, your father is at your door. Can he come in?"

Peter frowns. "My father?" 

"He just returned from his trip to Sweden. He told me not to tell you, but he was crying some minutes ago. I advise you to let him in."

Peter blinks and nods, jumping down from the ceiling. The door opens and inside steps Tony, whose eyes are clearly red.

"Hiya, kid. I know you wanted me to get McDonald's, but I brought Burger King. It's clearly the better option."

Peter blinks and nods, making the man in front of him frown and step forward, touching his face. "Are you okay, Pete? You normally would have hugged me and protested against me saying that Burger King is better than McDonald's by now. Did something happen?"

Peter steps away from him, looking confused as Tony looks at him with concern written all over his face. Tonys stare softens and he hugs the boy, making Peters breath get caught in his throat. "Was it that boy at your school? What did he do today?"

Peter gapes as Tony pulls away from him and chuckles at the look he gives him. "You know I can read you, baby." 

Peter grimaces. Tony looks taken aback. "What?! You don't like that nickname now? You love that nickname! What happened?!"

The boy just blinks dumbly and Tony grabs him by the shoulders, shaking him. "Peter Anthony Stark! Are you okay?!"

At that, the boy freezes and turns pale. "What?" 

Tony stops shaking him. "Are you okay?"

"No?"

With that, the world turns black again and the last thing he hears is Tony shouting his name.

* * *

Funny enough, that also is the first thing he hears when he wakes up. Hde opens his eydes and sees the team looking down at him with worry in their eyes. He narrows his eyes.

"What's my full name?" Tony blinks. 

"What? Kid, I don't-" "What is my name?! Say it!"

"Peter Benjamin Parker, why? What happened?! The aliens are gone, we knocked them all out and shield already collected everything. But then we found you just laying there and- are you even listening to me?" Tony snaps as he looks at the boy lying on the floor.

"Thank god." Is all he says before he faints. The next time he wakes up, he's still in the same room though, so that's cool.

"Wait.... Peter Anthony _Stark_???!?!?!"


	4. Human Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out on patrol, Peter shields a young girl with his body from an explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this is so short

Peter sighs as he sits on top of a building, one leg dangling down the edge and the other leg pulled up to his chest, head resting on it.

Patrol that day had been pretty much uneventful. Normally he's have gone visit Mr. Stark at the tower, but Pepper had scheduled a lot of meetings for him to attend that day and, since his hearing had been acting up all day, he didn't want to be around the other avengers. They're loud.

When his spidey sense spikes up, he gets on his feet and swings in the direction it sent him. What he sees confuses him at first sight.

It is a car with a woman in it and a small girl standing in front of it. She seems young.

He notices that something is wrong when he spots the tear tracks on both their cheeks. He hears the girl sobbing and squints his eyes at the woman in the car. She looks like she's about to do something she'll regret and that's what sets Peter off.

"Mom...please...", the girl whimpers and his heart clenches.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I really am, but I have to do this. I don't see any other way."

The mother closes her eyes and raises what Peter recognizes to be a bomb, his breath catching in his throat. The woman swallows and hovers her finger over the button.

"I love you." 

She presses the button and Peter leaps into action, jumping in front of the girl and gathering her in his arms just as the car explodes. At first he feels nothing, except for the small body trembling against his chest and he pulls her closer. 

Then, the pain erupts and he bites his lip to prevent himself from screaming, drawing blood. When the heat subsides, he lets go of the girl and weakly wipes her tears away. Her eyes are wide and full of tears.

"Spider-Man?"

"I got you, darling. You're safe."

He gathers her up into his arms and heads towards the hospital nearest to them, gritting his teeth at the pain in his back. 

He sets her down, kisses her forehead, explains the situation to the receptionist who gasps and springs into action, kneeling down in front of the girl. She turns to look at him. "Thank you, Spider-Man. Are you hurt?"

Peter hesitates, but shakes his head. He'll just go to Bruce.

He waves at them one last time and swings towards the tower, holding back tears all the way there. When he lands in the living room, all eyes turn to him and he smiles at the avengers before passing out promptly. Bruce would take care of him. He'd be fine.

And when he wakes up the next day, Tony sitting at his bedside, the first thing he does is ask about the girl he saved.


End file.
